Dragon Age: The Next Generation
by Marat
Summary: Nearly 2 decades after the Blight Ferelden's next generation will step up to shape the world for better or for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer & Summary**

**Disclaimer**

I do not own the Dragon Age franchise (I wish I did though) that includes the names of any characters, locations or terms that are from the games or any form of media that has Dragon Age and Bioware's name on it.

**Summary**

A human child is raised in the Alienage and grows up to discover his destiny. Takes place a little under 20 years after DAO (Dragon Age Origins) but in the beginning is when he is younger but will stay in the later time frame. Alistair and Elissa Cousland got married and are now the King/Queen, they had a daughter: Eleanor, the ritual with Morrigan happened and she also had a daughter: Juliet, Zevran is the captain of the royal guard, Leliana is an ambassador to Orlais, and the rest of the characters from the main story line are revered as heroes. Wynne is dead because old people die, and Connor is the Teryn of Redcliff. Shianni from the city elf origin is a somewhat important character. Most other characters are OCs

Okay, now that that's out of the way. Enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: **

**12 years after the defeat of the Archdemon and the Blight.**

Caleb was a 10 year old human boy fairly average size and height for a human and he thought he was average with his dirty blonde hair that went down to his blue eyes. The only thing that was different about him was just that, he was human. He had grown up in the Alienage; he had been a baby when Shianni had brought him into her home. From what she had told Caleb through out his childhood was that she had lost her brother a few years before. She had stumbled across a bundle of sheets outside of the Alienage gates with him inside of them and she told him that she couldn't just let an innocent baby die, so she took him in and raised him as her own.

Growing up human in the Alienage was tough because many elves still resented the humans. Even though King Alistair had passed laws allowing them to own property and work outside of the Alienage, but due to the tension between the races the elves stayed in their original area. Caleb faced teasing from most other kids everyday. He really had only two friends in the Alienage: Corthal an elven boy with red hair who was Shianni's birth son and like a brother to Caleb. Corthal looked exactly like his mother and was usually the person Caleb got in trouble with. The other friend was Azatae, a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She was the daughter of the leader of the Alienage, one of the smartest girls in the Alienage's school, and the girl that all the boys had a crush on.

Caleb snuck out of the Alienage often and would walk around the city, just feeling normal among other humans. He would sometimes find him self in the library reading about the adventures of the current King and Queen back when they were fighting the darkspawn during the last Blight or their accomplishments during the past decade which included: rebuilding the southern part of the country which included Lothering, which had become a major city, they had also rebuilt Ostagar and turned it into a quickly growing. What he read most about were the heroes of Ferelden, the ones that the king and queen united to defeat the Archdemon.

He planned to sneak out today for a different reason, the parade. Today the people were holding a celebration for the heroes that saved them. This happened every year and was one of the biggest parties in all of Ferelden. Caleb had gone to one when he was younger but hardly remembered it, but today would be different, today would be a day to remember. He had tried to talk either Corthal or Azatae to go with him but neither would. He and Corthal were still in trouble from the last time they had left the Alienage, and Azatae would never do anything to get in trouble because she said it "would bring shame to her father," so Caleb would be going out by him self.

Caleb waited until about midday when the cheers and bells began he knew that the festivities would start soon. It was fairly easy for him to sneak through the gate at the entrance to the Alienage. He crept through the alleyways to get to the Denerim royal square, just outside the royal palace where the celebrations were underway.

The square was filled with colorful banners and signs people were mobbing by the city. Caleb climbed up to the top of a nearby building to get a better view of things. It wasn't but a few minutes until the awaited guests arrived, from the pictures in the books he had read and from their portraits in the library he could recognize them: Ogren, Leliana, and Zevran. Caleb knew there were others: Sten and Morrigan had cut their ties with the group and that Wynne had died three years after the Blight.

Caleb watched as they paraded through the city and moved from rooftop to rooftop as they moved out of view. He followed them all the way to the royal palace, where the royal family and the nobles greeted the heroes. When they entered the castle most of the people following the parade went off to have their own party else where but Caleb wanted to get a closer look at them. He dropped down to street level to find a way through the wall. He found his way in when he came across couple loose bars in a sewage drain. He moved the bars out of the wall and got through, he than climbed up to a balcony and into the adjacent room. He snuck through the hallways until he got to the dining hall; it was a very large room with rows of tables leading up to an elevated platform where the King, Queen, and Princess sat at the table with their guest.

Caleb looked on in awe at Princess Eleanor. She had blonde hair like her father King Alistair and her mother Queen Elissa's green eyes. She was sitting between her parents in the middle of the table, laughing and enjoying being around the people that were a family to her. Caleb began sneaking through the table filled with the Ferelden nobility. He got right behind the table where the heroes were sitting. He was just a few steps away from the people he had read so much about. He looked over to see the princess look over at him and smiled at him. He dodged behind a wall while his face blushed. He thought that it may be a good idea to leave before he was caught.

He crept through the halls to going back the way he had come in. It was harder than it had been earlier due to the increase of guards that had occurred during the feast. He had managed to sneak past most of them but once he was just about to sneak out successfully he bumped into a decorative piece of armor knocking it to the ground making a large crash when it hit the floor attracting all the guards. Caleb bolted through the halls and got out into the courtyard, once he was in the open he was instantly spotted by the guards in front of the palace. They chased him to the hole in the wall he snuck in through. He got into the streets and ran through the alleyways with the guards right behind him. He was almost caught when he ran into a dead-end but he quickly jumped up to grab the ledge of the roof and climbed up to safety. He ran all the way back to the Alienage thinking about all that had happened today.

**6 years later**

Caleb and Ser Thomas were once again training in the fields outside of Denerim. Ser Thomas was the templar stationed to the Alienage. He had offered to train Caleb four years ago when Caleb had gotten into a fight with some of the other boys outside the school at the Alienage. He had won the fight but Thomas pointed out that he hadn't fought with any skill just blindly throwing punches.

Over the years Thomas had taught him how to use a variety of weapons but Caleb had developed a fondness towards using a sword. His athletic build allowed him to have the speed to outmaneuver his enemies and the muscle to overwhelm them. He was a few inches taller than most other humans and a bit more muscular as well.

Thomas was an elderly man; his graying hair was balding on his head. His grey eyes showed what was left of the fire that had once burned bright in him. He had fought during the blight and had an easy career being in Denerim. He had been placed at the Alienage five years ago to finish up his career.

Today was just another training day; Caleb would use his weapons against a few target dummies that Thomas had dressed up in armor. Caleb would practice for a few hours with his sword and bow and arrows. After that the two would spar, where Thomas would usually win, however Caleb had won a couple times recently. Whether due to Caleb's new found skills or Thomas' increasing age it didn't matter Caleb had come so far with his training he felt he could best any warrior in combat.

The two were dueling in a clearing, Caleb had his sword out. It wasn't anything special, an average grey iron sword, he had found it one day outside of the weapons smith. When he went in to return it the shop keep said he had no record of selling and gave it to Caleb. With the exception of the sword he had made most of his weapons by hand; Thomas had required that he make his own weapons for the training. When he fought he only used the sword he would rarely used a shield or another blade. His lack of a shield allowed him to move faster than any opponent he could face.

Caleb felt he was just about to win as he cornered Thomas against a wall they had built for an obstacle course. Just as he was about to end the duel another templar came running towards the two, "Ser Thomas we need your help,"

Caleb lowered his sword from against Thomas, "What is it?"

"Thieves have robbed from one of our priestesses that were brining some donations into the city,"

"Finally some action," Caleb grabbed his pack that held his potions and smaller weapons, "let's go find these guys,"

"No Caleb you go home, this is templar business."

"What do you mean go home? You've been training me for this, and you just want me to go home!"

"Yes, this doesn't concern you,"

"Fine," Caleb walked back towards the city gates where 15 templars were waiting for orders.

He went back to the Alienage to change out of the sparing armor he was wearing. He got back home and changed into his commoners clothes, what most others in the Alienage wore due to the immense poverty. He wasn't sure what to do the rest of the day; Corthal was working at the Arl of Denerim's estate as a servant, and Azatae was studying with her father over what it takes to be the leader of the Alienage. So Caleb was on his own for the rest of the day.

Caleb walked around the Alienage for a while just to pass some time when he got by the bridge that connected the Alienage to the market district he saw a human girl about his age walking over it in the direction of the Alienage. As soon as she got across she was intercepted by three of the elven boys, the same ones that had been giving Caleb trouble his whole life, Darrian and his group. Caleb hurried over to stop them from hurting the girl.

"What are you doing her shem?" Darrian was closing in on the girl.

"I don't want any trouble, I was just passing through," Caleb could tell by her tone that she was scared.

"Well, you sure found it. Boys let's show her what we do to shem," they started moving towards her.

"Leave her alone Darrian," Caleb stepped in.

"Just stay put Caleb we'll take care of you next,"

"I said leave her alone," Caleb drew his sword, "Or you will see just how good I am with a sword,"

"You win this time Caleb, but watch your back," the elves walked back toward the homes.

"Thanks you, Maker knows what they would have done to me," she was defiantly one of the most beautiful girls Caleb had ever seen. Her long blonde hair going down to here shoulders like curtains and her green eyes were like emeralds.

"You're welcome, but you really shouldn't be here they don't look too kindly on us humans,"

"Than why are you here?"

"I live here with and elven woman who took me in when I was young," Caleb noticed that the sky was darkening, "It's getting dark, can I walk you home?"

"I won't complain," she smiled a smile that Caleb remembered from somewhere as they began walking.

The two walked through the city talking as Caleb followed her to wherever her home was, "You know I never got your name,"

"My name? It's…um…Allison,"

"So Allison, where did you say your house is?"

"I didn't,"

"You want to enlighten me,"

"I live near the palace district, happy?"

"A little," they continued down the streets until they passed the palace. Allison walked up to a nearby tenant building.

"This is my place,"

"Home sweet home, I guess," Caleb said looking at the condition of the almost run down building, "Is this good night, or good bye?"

"I'll be in the market district in a few days, so good night, and I don't believe you ever told me your name,"

"It's Caleb," Caleb walked away waiving to this mysterious girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**2 years later**

Caleb awoke with Allison lying next to him and his arm lying over her exposed stomach. He watched her sleep and smiled to himself. The two had been seeing each other for the past few years and Caleb had been finding himself waking up in her bed in the run down building. It used to lead to an argument with Shianni, but now she rarely talked with Caleb about it. Caleb felt that it was because now that he was eighteen she didn't really care what he did as long as he didn't kill him self.

"Good morning," Allison had turned over while he had been in thought.

"Morning, beautiful. You know I wouldn't mind just stay here the whole day looking at you,"

"You're horrible," the two leaned towards each other. Just before the kiss Caleb heard a crash from the lower levels of the building.

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Caleb sat up in the bed and ran a hand through his newly short hair. He looked like the King from one of the portraits from earlier in his reign. He tried to listen for anything coming from downstairs. He put his clothes on and grabbed his sword and walked next to the door. Allison also got dressed and out of bed.

"I think someone's downstairs,"

"You're just paranoid,"

Caleb was about to check the building when guards burst through the door. Caleb held up his sword to try and hold them off. He was able to keep them back for a few seconds until one got through. The guard bashed Caleb in the head with his shield knocking him to the ground. He tried grabbing his sword but one of the guards put shackles on his arms, "You'll hang for kidnapping the princess you bastard,"

"What do you mean princess?"

"Shut it, the king will decide your fate," the guards took Caleb out of the building. Caleb was still dazed due to the hit to his head but he knew that they were probably taking to the royal palace. It all started to come back to him when he was taken into the throne room. He was on his knees with his arms shackled in front of him. He saw the king and the queen on their thrones, he also saw Zevran the captain of the guard. King Alistair was looking down right at him, "Why did you kidnap my daughter?"

"I didn't kidnap her and I didn't know she was the princess,"

"I'm supposed to believe that you wouldn't recognize your own princess," he was yelling at this point. Caleb could tell that the king would have no problem killing him right now.

"What is your name young man?" the queen had a much calmer voice than the king.

"Caleb, your majesty,"

"Do you know the first templar of the chantry? Ser Thomas I believe his name is,"

"Yes, he trained me,"

"Than maybe we should bring him in,"

"Put him in the dungeon until Ser Thomas arrives," King Alistair had calmed down a little but anger was still in his tone.

Caleb sat in the cell for a few hours before he heard someone coming. He looked up to see the princess at the door of his cell, "Are you alright?" she was wearing some royal attire, much different than the commoner clothes Caleb had gotten used to seeing her in.

"I'm great; I knew my life was missing something I just didn't think it was a blow to the head, being put in a dungeon, and getting lied to, that's the best part,"

"Caleb, I'm sorry, it was just better if you didn't know,"

"You lied to me for two years Allison, oh I'm sorry it's Eleanor isn't it,"

"I said I was sorry," Caleb could tell she was about to start crying.

"Well that just makes it all better doesn't it?"

"Fine, if you're going to be that way than you're going to act than fine you can rot in this cell for all I care," she was on the verge of tears and ran back down the hall. He sat back against the cell wall and sighed already regretting yelling at her.

Another few hours passed before another person came to his cell. This time it was Ser Thomas, he came with a couple of guards. The stopped and at his cell door, "The king has agreed to release you into my custody, let's go," the guards opened the cell door and shackled Caleb's arms.

"Really, we need to do this?"

"We do this with all prisoners; you will be released when you are off of the premises,"

The guards escorted them out of the palace. When they were outside the gate the guards took the shackles off of him, than he and Ser Thomas walked back to the Alienage. Thomas took Caleb back to Shianni's house where she was waiting at the door, "Where have you been, gone all night and half today, what did you think it would do to me?" Caleb felt like a child again, coming home after getting in some sort of trouble he probably caused.

"I'm sorry Shianni; I didn't want to go to jail,"

"I always tell you to let me know where you are, a note or something,"

"I know,"

"Come on in, both of you. Ser Thomas you and I should talk," the two men went inside the house, "Caleb something came for you, I put it on your bed,"

"Yeah," Caleb went to the next room to see what she was talking about. He got to his bed and on top of it was a black suit of armor. On top of the armor was a note. Caleb couldn't recognize the writing, but he did recognize one part of it: his name.

He walked I back into the main room of the house and sat down at the table with the other two, "Ser Thomas do you know what any of this means," he showed him the note.

"I've seen this writing before, during one of my trips to the Free Marches,"

"Shianni, there's something that I've always wondered,"

"What?"

"Where does my name come from? I've never been able to find it in the elven language,"

"I don't know what language it's from but it was on a note that was in the blanket that you were rapped up in,"

"The Free Marches, you say,"

"Caleb, I don't want you going off to the Marches by your self,"

"What if I go with him?" Ser Thomas spoke still looking at the note.

"What?"

"I'm going to Val Royeaux to meet with the templars in Orlais, I'll take him that far and he can make it the rest of the way,"

"I don't know," Shianni was like a mother to him and he knew that it would be hard for her to say good bye.

"I can do it. With Ser Thomas' training and all that I've learned in the Alienage I'll make it there and back in one piece,"

"Let me think about it," She stood and walked Thomas out of the building, "Thanks again for bringing him back," she yelled after him, "It's getting late Caleb, let me sleep on it, I'll give you an answer in the morning,"

That night Caleb snuck out of the house and made his way out of the Alienage. He was having trouble sleeping and thought that instead of lying in bed he would try to make amends with the girl he had snapped at earlier that day. He made his way through the empty streets to the palace gates. When he arrived at the gates he saw the usual two guards stationed at the front gate. He made his way to a nearby alley and found a familiar whole in the wall. He crawled under it and checked for a patrol before crawling all the way through.

Once he was through he knew which balcony was the outside the princess's room. He made his way to the other side without detection. He climbed up to the balcony and tapped on the door. He heard a voice from inside the room, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Caleb," a few moments passed and the door was opened. Eleanor was standing there with and elegant purple sleeping gown.

"What do you want," there was a mix of anger and surprise in her voice.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I shouldn't have yelled at you. If I'd been in your position I probably wouldn't want anyone to know either,"

"Well I should have told you but I guess I just liked you not knowing and treating me like a normal person,"

"I'll take that as an apology,"

"I never said I was sorry but I do forgive you," the two embraced the other in their arms for a few minutes.

Caleb broke it off, "I should get back home,"

"Why don't you stay here tonight?"

"I'm leaving for Orlais tomorrow and I owe Shianni a good bye,"

"Than good-bye," before Caleb climbed back down Eleanor kissed his cheek and smiled at him before heading back into her room.

Caleb spent most of the next morning gathering all his things from around the house. Shianni had agreed to let him go, so long as he was with Ser Thomas until Val Royeaux. He looked at the armor and tried to decide whether he should wear it or not. He figured that he should just in case they run into any trouble on the roads.

The armor was all black including the boots and gauntlets. It was a lighter armor, not as bulky as some of the armors that he had seen. It looked almost like his clothes except for a few plates sticking up where his arm went up to his shoulder. He moved around in it and it felt so natural like it was made for him. He grabbed his sword and put it on his back and went to say good bye to Shianni.

He had heard the door open a couple times when he was putting the armor on and standing next to Shianni were Corthal, Azatae, and Ser Thomas. Caleb wanted to get through it as quickly as possible but he also want to remember this moment. He hugged Azatae and Shianni, and Corthal shook his hand and told him "Good luck", before he left the house Shianni hugged him one more time. She was reluctant to let go and Corthal had to get her away from Caleb. As Caleb and Ser Thomas were walking away Caleb turned one more time to wave and saw a tear in Shianni's eye before she went inside.

The two arrived at the city gate and were stopped by the guards standing there, "Let us through this instant young man, I fought against the last Blight, I helped save this city and I expect to be able to leave it when I so desire," seeing Ser Thomas this furious brought a smile to Caleb's face. He loved to see that the old templar still had a fire burning down in him.

"Sir, we have been given instruction not to let him pass by order of the king himself. We have sent word for him just as he instructed so you will have to remain here for the time being,"

"You mean me?" that part confused Caleb, "I thought you talked the king out of killing me,"

"I don't know what this is about but all we can do is wait for him to get here,"

It was less than an hour before the king arrived. He came almost alone; there was someone in full armor behind him, "Your majesty there's no need to take me back to the dungeon, in a minute I'll be outside the city on my way to Orlais,"

"That's part of why I'm here, I want to apologize for imprisoning you, my daughter told me everything, which leads me to the other reason, she has asked me if she could go with you," the person behind him stepped forward and took their helm off revealing it to be Eleanor, "and I said yes, on the condition that, Caleb, you promise me that you will not let any harm fall on my daughter,"

"You have my word, nothing will happen to her,"

"Good, guards let them through,"

The guards opened the gate, Ser Thomas and Caleb walked through. Caleb looked back to see Eleanor hugging her father than running to catch up with the other two.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

**2 days later**

"The road forks up a head," Ser Thomas pointed to the fork in the road, "that's where we'll set up camp for the night," In the two days they had been traveling Caleb thought that they had made great distance. They had made it over half way to Highever where they intended to stop for any supplies they would need before going to Orlais, which would include crossing the Frostback Mountains.

They set their tents up first, than they started a fire before the sun went all way down. The whole process took about an hour. Eleanor surprised Caleb by having her tent up first and starting the fire. Ser Thomas went out to hunt in the surrounding forest leaving the other two alone. Caleb was staring into the fire, it seemed calming and after all the uncertainty of the past few days it was welcome. He looked over to Eleanor, she was watching the road, "No one's coming, you don't have to worry,"

It took a few moments for her respond, "It's just strange,"

"What is?"

"All the stories my parents told me about their travels they always said how dangerous traveling was, but we haven't run in to anything,"

"Your parents' stories are from the Blight, there are always more bandits and such during them,"

"You're probably right; it's just like being in one of their stories. I don't understand why you aren't excited,"

"I guess I am, this is the first time I've ever really been out of Denerim," Caleb lay back and was looking up at the night's sky, "I'm just glad Ser Thomas is here, Maker knows I wouldn't know what to do out here,"

"Someone's coming," Caleb sat up and looked over and put his hand on his sword. It turned out to be a trader and his wagon.

The wagon came closer it was an average wagon pulled by one horse. A dwarf was at the reigns, he was what Caleb figured an average dwarf looked like: short, fat looking, brown hair and a long brown beard. As he drew closer he stopped the horse, "Mind if I stop here for the night?"

"Not at all, the company's welcome," Caleb got up to help the dwarf set up his tent and tie the horse up to a near by tree. He sat by the fire and introduced himself. His name was Gwaren; he was a trader who was traveling across Thedas and was currently in Ferelden. He told them that he had come to the surface after the Blight with his parents to avoid life in the dust town. He started his own trading a few years ago and had been fairly successful in Southern Ferelden where rebuilding from the last Blight was still taking place.

"So where are you going," Gwaren asked.

"We're on our way to Val Royeaux in Orlais," Caleb was trying to figure out what Gwaren was like. Not many people would just camp out with complete strangers.

"I was in Orlais not too long ago; they were rumors that they were on the verge of revolution, whether it's true or not, I don't know it's just what I heard," He looked around the camp. Caleb noticed he kept staring at Ser Thomas' tent, "Is there someone else camping here?"

"Yeah a templar traveling with us,"

"Interesting,"

Ser Thomas emerged from the forest with a boar over his shoulder and his bow in hand. He walked to the fire and started preparing the animal. He looked up at Gwaren, "Caleb, who's our guest?"

"This is Gwaren; he showed up while you were out hunting and wanted to camp here,"

"I see, well it good to meet you Gwaren," he nodded to Gwaren who nodded back and Ser Thomas went back to the animal beneath him.

As the night passed the group ate the boar and than each person retired to their tent. Caleb was the last one left sitting around the fire. He grabbed his sword and stood up and turned to head towards his tent. Before entering his tent he heard a noise from the bushes. He listened closer but didn't hear anything else and went off into his tent.

Caleb was awoken by a scream from outside his tent. He instinctively grabbed his sword and ran out to see what was happening. He ran out of his tent and found a group of six bandits. Three were coming towards Caleb, two were fighting Ser Thomas, and one fell out of Eleanor's tent.

Caleb made quick work of the bandits. He hit one closest to him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword, than chopped his sword into the bandit's shoulder. He grabbed a dagger from the bandit's back and threw it at the bandit coming at him on the left hitting him in the throat. Caleb turned to face the last of his attackers who had drawn his sword. Caleb dueled with him for a few blows until he saw an opportunity and swung his sword and cut off the bandit's hand. The bandit fell to his knees where Caleb cut off his head.

Caleb looked around at the others and how they were doing. Ser Thomas had dealt easily with the two he had been fighting and Eleanor had killed her intruder which had impressed Caleb. He looked over to where Gwaren's wagon was hooked up, it was gone, "That dirty snake," Caleb looked at his tent and scanned over his things to see if he was missing anything. His eyes feel on his pack, "That dwarf bastard, he took everything,"

The team went through their things and found that most of what was in their packs was missing along with some things they had left outside their tents including their books, maps, and at least three sovereigns, "He took everything, what do we do now?" Caleb was yelling so loud that some birds in a nearby tree flew off.

"We go back to sleep and in the morning continue on our way to Highever," Ser Thomas, Caleb felt, was very calm for what had just happened. Ser Thomas turned and went back into his tent. Caleb checked the bodies of the dead bandits for what ever he could find. It added up to about 12 silvers, a couple daggers, and a note from Gwaren saying that he would steal from any travelers and would let the bandits kill them and take whatever they found.

Eleanor was still standing outside her tent looking down at the man that she had killed. She was standing there with a sheet wrapped around her to cover herself up. Her face and hands were covered with blood and she looked on at the corpse in shock of what she had done, "Are you alright?" Caleb walked up beside her and looked down at the body.

"I just killed a man, do you thing I'm alright,"

"The first kill is always is always scary, that's what Ser Thomas always said,"

"Does it get easier?"

"Does what get easier?"

"Killing,"

"I'd guess it does in time, I wouldn't worry about if I were you,"

"Why is that?"

"You're not a killer Eleanor," he put his arms around her.

"Than what am I?"

"You are the strongest most beautiful woman I know,"

"And how many strong and beautiful women do you know?" her voice had recaptured the more playful tone she had so often.

"Well, there's you," she laughed which made Caleb grin.

"Thank you for talking to me Caleb, it really helped,"

"That's why I'm here, to help,"

She kissed him on the cheek, "Good night," she walked back into her tent and Caleb was once again the only person outside. Before going back to his tent he looked around the trees for anyone hiding near them. After not finding anything he went back to his tent.

The next day of travel didn't go as well as the previous one. The sun had set a few hours ago by the time they got to Highever. The teyrn had sent guards to wait for them who were waiting at the gate. As they walked up to the gate one of the guards addressed them, "Welcome to Highever Princess, your uncle has instructed us to take you and your companions up to the castle,"

The guard led them through the city to the teyrn's estate. As Caleb looked around the city he noticed that the age of some buildings were different than others that others around them, "It was about 20 years ago when Arl Howe attacked the city," the guard said looking at Caleb.

"What?"

"You were looking at the buildings, that's why they look different because they were built after the city was attacked,"

"Does your mother ever talk about it Eleanor?"

"Not really, she says that she sometimes wakes up in the middle of the night with the thought of what happened,"

They arrived at the teyrn's estate and were walked to the main hall where Teyrn Fergus Cousland was waiting, "Well if it isn't my favorite niece and her companions, I must say I expected you here earlier you three missed the meal," from old portraits of his father Caleb knew that Teyrn Cousland looked a lot like his father with his graying hair and aging face.

"It's nice to see you too uncle Fergus," Eleanor hugged the teyrn, "How are Aunt Audrey and Elizabeth?"

"I tried to get to get them to wait with me for you but they went off to bed not to long ago," he looked over at Ser Thomas and than at Caleb, "You're Caleb aren't you?"

"Yes sir," Caleb stood with his arms crossed looking at the teyrn.

"The letter I received from my sister, you are a very interesting individual,"

"Am I?"

"Trained by Templars and raised by elves, I would say that's quite interesting wouldn't you?"

"You maybe but that's the only life I know,"

"And this must be your templar trainer on his way to Val Royeaux,"

"Ser Thomas, your lordship," Ser Thomas bowed shortly.

"I have had the servants prepare some of the rooms for you; I do hope that you can stay through tomorrow,"

"It would be our pleasure," Caleb looked over at Ser Thomas and mouthed 'What'.

"Wonderful, my servants will lead you to your room,"

The three were led through the interior of the estate. Caleb walked beside Ser Thomas and whispered to him, "I thought we were staying the night, getting what we need for the trip and leaving,"

"We were offered to spend tomorrow here the only real bed we will get to sleep in until we arrive in Jader in Orlais, this is also the last time Eleanor will see anyone from her family for a long time so we owe her this since she didn't have to come with us,"

"I guess so,"

"Let's just stay here tonight, tomorrow we can get what we need for the trip, spend the rest of the day seeing the city, and than we can leave early the next day,"

The three were led to their rooms. As Caleb walked into his room he looked around, it was decorated and looked nothing short of royal. Everything looked so elegant Caleb thought that this must be how all nobles live. He set his backpack at the end of the bed and stripped out of his armor. He lay down in his bed thinking about how long it would take to get to Orlais.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

Caleb woke up and sat up in the bed. He looked out a nearby window to get a grasp for what time it was. The sun was about half way over the horizon, still early morning. He got out of bed and walked towards the stand he put his armor on. He put the all black armor on and thought about just how natural it felt to have it on, as if it were made for him.

He put his sword on his back just incase he should need it. He put on his cloak to cover up his armor and his weapon to help him blend in to the crowds, but kept the hood down. He grabbed his pack and looked at how much money he had. Just about four sovereigns was what he had, it had been his life savings through his time in the Alienage and thought that it would be gone in a matter of months through their travels.

He walked out of the room and into the hall that had all the rooms. It looked like he was the only one awake. He walked to the entrance to the hall which led outside of the structure, and heard a foot step from behind him. He turned around to see a girl who must have been a couple years younger than he was, about 15 or 16. She stood there looking a little puzzled at the sight of a cloaked man leaving the rooms with a pack over his shoulder, "You must be the Teyrn's daughter, Elizabeth isn't it? I'm Caleb," Caleb smiled friendly.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you, very nice," Caleb recognized a flirty tone in her voice which made him a little uncomfortable. Elizabeth was a very pretty girl. Her brown hair looked curly and was up in a bun. Her brown eyes had a sparkle in them that reminded Caleb of the on in Eleanor's. She walked closer to Caleb, "Where are you off to so early in the morning?"

"Down to the markets for some supplies," Caleb was wondering why she would want to know what he was doing

"Can I go with you?"

"Can I ask why?"

"It gets boring around here, going out might be fun,"

"Sure, why not,"

"Great, I'll be right back," she ran back into her room and a few minutes later dressed in her noble attire.

"Alright than, let's go," Caleb did wonder why someone as high up in society would be so enthusiastic about going on a trip to the market but figure that life in a closed off estate, separate from the rest of the people must be a little repetitive and seeing the same faces day in and day out might get a little boring.

The two walked through the gates and into the city. Just by glancing at Elizabeth, Caleb could tell that she rarely got out of the teyrn's estate much if at all. Few people aside from the merchants were out of their homes yet. They made their way through the streets stopping at a few stores. Caleb got all of the supplies that they would need until they got into Orlais, and a few books to read in the meantime.

He tried to get as many books that would get him some insight into the Orlais culture. It took a couple hours to get all of the supplies and by now it was midmorning. The two were on their way back to the estate. Caleb looked over at Elizabeth out of the corner of his eye. She was looking at him almost as if she was studying him, "Why are you staring at me?"

"I was just wondering, you are traveling with Eleanor correct,"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, are you…you know?"

"Am I what?"

"Courting her," Caleb stopped in his tracks just hearing what she was implying.

"You think I'm courting Eleanor! That's ridiculous,"

"That's funny, because in the letters she has written to me in the last few years she mentioned you quite a lot, it certainly sounded like you were courting her,"

"I'm not, it's flirting at best, if she thinks that it's anything else she's wrong,"

"If you say so,"

"I do say so, just leave it alone, what I do is my business,"

The two walked up to the gate which opened as they approached. Caleb left Elizabeth at the main hall and went back to his guest room. He threw the pack on the end of the bed and put his sword on top of it. He didn't know why but he suddenly felt tired. He lay down on the bed and closed his eyes to a quick nap in. It was only a moment before sleep overtook him.

He looked around him and saw that he was in a forest. He walked forward for a little while until finding a small hut in a clearing. He walked closer to the hut and took in the surrounding environment. There was a fire burning with a pot over it, inside the pot was what looked like some sort of stew. There were stacks of logs on the side of the hut and a stream running behind the hut.

He walked up to the door and felt inclined to open the door and walk inside. He walked through the door way. There were a few bookshelves that were full of strange books that even up close Caleb couldn't read the titles. There was a fire place on the far side of the room that had a table with two chairs sitting across from each other. There was no fire lit, which made the room very dark. Caleb moved through the center of the room and to a small hallway that had two rooms on separate sides. Both were similar bed rooms with beds in the middle of the far wall and a chest at the foot of the bed.

"It's not polite to wonder around another's home," Caleb turned around to face the table next to the now lit fireplace. Sitting in the chair facing him was an aging woman. Her black hair was graying and her face had some wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. Her hair was up in a bun and had some of her bangs dropping down over her face. She was dressed in dark robes and gave Caleb chill through his body.

"How did I get here?"

"This is a vision, a dream, I need to show you what your destiny holds," As she finished her sentence the room melted away. Than Denerim's market square appeared around them. All the buildings were on fire and the only people Caleb saw were a few soldiers with a crest on their shields that he didn't recognize. It was a little blurred but he thought he could see the outline of a dragon on their shield.

"What happened?" Caleb could feel the heat from the buildings and felt himself shaking out of anger and shock.

"This is what you must prevent; it is up to you to avoid this,"

"Who did this?"

"You will learn that in time," Denerim faded away back into the hut's interior.

"Why do I have to stop it? Why not the heroes that stopped the blight?"

"You are connected to this in a way that will be revealed to you,"

"It time, right?" Caleb asked sarcastically.

"Yes, now your time here is over,"

"One more question: who are you?" The old woman was gone and Caleb was alone in the clearing with the hut nowhere in sight. He heard his name being called of in the distance and was growing louder.

"Caleb, wake up," Eleanor's familiar voice rang through his head. Caleb opened his eyes and was back in the room in the estate in Highever. He looked around and saw that it was dark outside. Eleanor was standing in the doorway suited up in her armor on and ready to go.

"How long was I asleep? It's already night,"

"No it's morning, you slept through night, now get up we're leaving for Orlais," Caleb noticed the teasing tone in her voice.

"What do you mean I slept through it?"

"When you got back from you shopping you just fell asleep, you were tossing and turning the whole time, you must have one bad dream," She walked away and called back to him, "Ser Thomas and I will be at the gate when you're ready to join us,"

Caleb rose out of bed and gathered his things. He kept thinking about the dream he had all the way to the gate. He walked through the estate which was still asleep and regretted that he had missed all the events of the day before but kept thinking that the dream had some significance. He just had to find it.

"Look who has decided to rejoin the land of the living," Ser Thomas jokingly greeted Caleb, "I hope those nightmares didn't shake you up too much," They laughed and so did Caleb, but he stopped when the image of Denerim burning to the ground returned to his mind.

"What are we waiting for?" Caleb was eager to get on their way to Orlais as fast as possible.

The trio set off on the road. Caleb was quite still trying to figure out the dream and how he was supposed to prevent it from happening. It wasn't until Thomas finally addressed him that he snapped out of it, "She asked you a question Caleb,"

"Huh?"

"How did you like Highever?"

"Well from what I saw I'm sure it's a great city,"

"Those must have been some bad nightmares to have you move about like you were, anything you want to talk about?"

"No I'm fine, it's nothing you need to worry about," Caleb didn't think that he should tell anyone about until he understood it himself. One thing was certain though, Caleb had every intention of seeing it through that that dream would never be realized.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

**2 days later**

The three had made their way through the rest of northern Ferelden with out incident and had passed the Orlesian border. The sun was setting and it was time to set up camp for the night. They reached the top of a hill and saw a campfire off in the distance. They decided to join them for the night.

As they got closer to the campsite Caleb saw a familiar wagon tied up away from the other camper's tents, "Now where have I seen this before," Caleb looked around the wagon and on the other side he saw the horse he had tied up to a tree a few days ago, "This is defiantly Gwaren's, what do you say we give our dwarven friend a surprise visit,"

They heard a noise from near the camp and turned to see Gwaren walking away from a tent with the possessions he would be stealing in hand. He walked closer to the wagon and froze when he saw the three of them standing around it, "Didn't think you'd see us again did you Gwaren?" Caleb began walking towards him.

"I heard w-what happened to you after I left, j-just terrible," He stammered out while backing up from the approaching human.

"It is terrible isn't it? You invite someone to your camp, and they turn out to be a wolf in sheep's clothing,"

"Who me?" he dropped what he was carrying making a large crash, and ran.

He was quick but no match for Caleb's speed. Caleb caught up to him and picked him up by his collar, "Please don't kill me," Gwaren almost screamed his plea.

"Kill you, why would I do that? But I do want something from you,"

"What?"

"You are going to use that wagon of yours to transport me and my companions to Val Royeaux, do that and I'll call us even, fair enough?"

"Deal," Caleb dropped Gwaren on his feet.

"Caleb," Eleanor called from the other side of the camp.

"Wha…" Caleb looked up and saw that the people at the camp were mercenaries or something, Caleb assumed that because these guys had fairly expensive weapons in hand.

"Do we have a problem here, human?" the person closest to him asked. He was a qunari and stood like a giant in front of Caleb. His white hair making him look older that he probably was.

"No, we don't, I was just retreating the dwarf and I'll be on our way after he returns what he was about to steal from you," Caleb walked away while Gwaren returned the things and tried to talk down the qunari from killing him.

The qunari let him live but forced Gwaren to leave immediately. Caleb helped get the horse tied up to the wagon, while Ser Thomas and Eleanor climbed into the back. Caleb joined Gwaren on top. They rode off on the road towards Jader.

They rode for a while and Caleb looked back into the wagon and saw the other two were asleep, "Gwaren you travel across Thedas a lot correct?" Caleb spoke softly to make sure he didn't wake the others.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Gwaren whispered back.

"How many crests do you know that have a dragon on them?"

"I only know of one, in the Free Marches there is one such crest. It belongs to the ruler of Starkhaven, the largest city in the Free Marches. I can't think of his name but it definitely would be his. Why?"

"After we go through Val Royeaux, I want you to take me to city,"

"You said I'd be done with you three if I took you to Val Royeaux,"

"You won't be taking them, just me. They'll be on their way back to Denerim,"

"Can I ask why?"

"No, I'd prefer it if you didn't. How far until we reach Jader?"

"An hour or two,"

"Let's get there, than we'll find a tavern and stay the night there,"

They arrived at the city and were let in through the gates. They hitched the wagon and the horse to a post outside the city. Caleb woke his companions and the group walked to the first tavern. Gwaren went inside to talk while the others waited outside. He emerged from the tavern a few minutes later, "Good news and bad news: Good news; they have a few rooms available, bad news; there's only three,"

"So someone is sleeping in wagon, but whom?" Ser Thomas asked while looking around.

"I'm paying for it so I get a room," Gwaren added

"Being the only lady here I get one," Eleanor claimed the second

"I'm too old to sleep in a wagon," Ser Thomas said as he snuck away to get to the third and final room.

"Wasn't too old on the way over here," Caleb mumbled to himself as he climbed into the wagon.

Caleb awoke suddenly in the middle of the night. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He had had the dream again and though the woman didn't speak to him it was still just as hard to look at. He sat up and opened the back of the wagon to let the cool breeze roll in to cool him down. He stood to put some clothes on and hopped out of wagon. He stretched a little before walking out of the city.

He knew that there was a river close to the city that he'd seen on their way there. He walked through the forest for a little ways until he hit the river a few minutes in. He kneeled down next to it and used his hands to cup the water. He splashed some on his face to get whatever sweat was left off. He took a couple drinks and heard a noise from in the bushes on the other side of the river.

He looked up to see a wolf walk out of the bushes and up towards the water. Caleb sat on the bank of the river and watched the animal cautiously approach, "You couldn't sleep either could you fella," the animal kept watching him while it drank. Caleb sat up and watched it having a sense of peace. The animal finished and than seemed to mirror Caleb by sitting and staring back at him.

For a few minutes Caleb just watch the animal watch him. He stood up as did the wolf and as he began to walk away he looked back and the animal had crossed the river. Caleb turned around to face the animal, "What's the matter? Why don't you go back home?" Caleb knelt down and the wolf came closer and sat down in front of him, "You don't have anywhere to go back to do you?". The animal whined as if in response to his questions. Caleb rubbed the wolf's head, "Well no sense in leaving you alone out here, come on, follow me,"

Caleb and his new counterpart made their way back to the city. By the time they arrived the sun was up and the city was alive with the flow of the citizens. They arrived at the wagon where the others were waiting, "Caleb, we've got the rest of the trip…planned out…on the map, what is that?" Ser Thomas pointed to the wolf.

"This a wolf, it followed me back from my visit to the river this morning,"

"Oh, I think it's cute," Eleanor bent down to bet the animal and when she did the wolf snapped at her hand almost biting it, "It just tried to bite me," she looked at Caleb with a glare.

"I don't know what you want me to do about it; just don't try to touch it ever again," she shot Caleb another look that made him look away.

"Let's get going before more creatures show up," Gwaren hooked the horse to the wagon and got it on the road. When they were outside the city Caleb helped Eleanor up on to the wagon's seat and they were on their way.

**1 day later**

They group was making their way through a forest. The Imperial Highway was being rebuilt forcing them to use the side roads. Gwaren and Ser Thomas were riding on the wagon and Eleanor was sleeping in the back. She had had a nightmare the night before about her mother going to the Deep Roads. Caleb knew what it meant. He had read many books about the Grey Wardens and one thing he remembered reading about was that the side effects included a shorter life span. The Wardens instead of dying in time would go down there to die fighting Darkspawn.

Caleb had his cloak on over his armor; he and the wolf were walking to the side of the wagon. Before entering the forest they had been warned that travelers had been attacked while passing through. Gwaren had said that they should just wait for the Highway to be rebuilt but Caleb demanded that they go through anyway saying that they could handle what ever was in the forest.

Caleb had heard a couple noises but nothing other that animals. They reached a fork in the road and Ser Thomas pulled out a map to find out which way to turn. Caleb walked ahead to look down both paths when he heard footsteps from in the trees, "You guys hear that," Caleb walked closer and the wolf started to growl. Caleb looked at it, "What is it?"

As Caleb turned his head back to the trees an arrow hit him in the front of his shoulder. He fell back onto his back and blacked out when his head hit the road.

Caleb awoke a few hours tied up with the others sitting with their backs against each others. He could feel that the tip of the arrow was still in his shoulder even though the rest of the arrow had been broken off. He looked around at what was happening; they had been tied up next to the fork in the road. He looked over to the wagon; it was surrounded by their attackers. Caleb's eyesight was still coming back but he could tell that they were all elves. He looked at his tied up companions, they were still unconscious. The wolf they had picked up was nowhere in sight.

Eleanor was on Caleb's left, she was the furthest person from the road. Caleb looked over and felt some relief after seeing that she was okay just asleep. Ser Thomas was on his right and he was knocked out as well.

One of the elves walked towards them. His face was covered with tattoos that Caleb recognized were associated with the Dalish Elves. The tattoos covered scars along his face. His eyes were a dark brown color and his hair was a dark red with some grey in it. Caleb figured that he had to be in his forties or had just been aging horribly.

He walked up to Caleb a knelt to meet him eye to eye, "We have been watching you for some time human, we saw that you were warned by the other humans to avoid entering this forest. Why?" the elf hade calm tone in his voice which put Caleb at ease.

Caleb calmly responded back, "I am in a hurry to get to the Free Marches; I had no time to wait and decided just to go through this forest instead of waiting for them to fix the road,"

"The Free Marches? I knew your face looked familiar," he stood and pulled a dagger from its sheath, "You have the same face as the man that forced us from our regular home in the area you call the 'Free Marches'," he put the dagger against Caleb's throat.

"What do you mean 'same face'?" Caleb tried to stay as calm as possible but the fear in his voice was easily detectable.

"The man you humans call Diederik, the ruler of the city of Starkhaven. He declared a war against us forcing us to flee,"

"Than it appears that you and I have a common enemy," Caleb had regained his composure and now just had to avoid being killed.

"What do you mean?" the elf moved the blade from Caleb's throat.

"I'm going to Starkhaven to kill him, to save my country," Caleb answered feeling that the elf might have a similar desire.

"That man is responsible for the death of my entire clan, I wish to join you on this quest," he cut the ropes around Caleb's wrist.

Caleb and the elf stood to their feet, "My name is Caleb and if you want to travel with me I must know your name,"

"My name is Isala," he bowed and Caleb bowed back.

"How long are they going to be asleep?" Caleb looked over at the others.

"In a few moments; the potion I used isn't that potent on humans,"

"So shaking them wouldn't work?"

"It might, I never used it on a human,"

Caleb walked up to Ser Thomas and removed the glove from his hand. He reeled his hand back and than smacked Thomas square in face. The old man's body just fell to the ground still unconscious, "Didn't work," Caleb went over to Eleanor and picked her up and carried her with both arms to the wagon.

"Why did you…?" Isala looked from Ser Thomas to Caleb.

"Hit him? I've wanted to do that for a long time," Caleb set Eleanor down in the back. He than grabbed a roll of bandages. He sat next to the wagon's rear wheel and spent a good twenty minutes digging the arrow tip from out of his shoulder. By the time he was wrapping the bandage around his shoulder the others had woken up.

Isala introduced himself to Gwaren and Ser Thomas as he cut the ropes that restrained them. Ser Thomas than walked towards Caleb rubbing his head where Caleb had hit him, "Can someone please tell me why my head hurts," Caleb laughed to himself and Thomas looked over at him, "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, you probably just hit your head while he was tying you up,"

It was than that Caleb remembered that Eleanor was still tied up, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA HERE!" she screamed furiously from the wagon.

"Maker help me, I forgot to untie her," Caleb felt a sudden wave of fear go across his body.

"If I were you I would definitely help her sooner rather than later, remember: 'hell hath no fury like that of a woman's scorn," Ser Thomas walked away and the others seemed to distance them selves from the wagon.

Caleb stood up and slowly walked to the back of the wagon, "CALEB, UNTIE ME THIS INSTANT!"

"I will just calm down," he pulled a dagger out of one of the backpacks and cut the ropes around her wrist. She sat up and glared at him.

"Its times like this that I wonder why I travel with you," she had calmed down but she was still angry, just not yelling.

"I think it's because you love me," he said with a smile.

"Well if you love me you sure show it strangely," she smiled back and leaned towards Caleb and kissed him on the cheek.

Caleb leaned over to see past the side of the wagon, "Get ready were getting back on the road," Gwaren and Isala boarded the wagon while Caleb, Ser Thomas, and Eleanor walked beside it, and the group continued on their way.

**Author's note: **It will probably be a little longer than usual for the next chapter since I'll be traveling for Spring Break. Hope everyone reading it is enjoying it and stay tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The now larger group continued on their way through the remainder of the forest. As they approached the end of the woods in the middle of the path sat their wolf companion and behind it were three guards from a near by village, "It went to go get help," Caleb excitedly cried out as the wolf ran towards him, he knelt down to pet it, "Now that's loyalty,"

The guards followed behind the lead guard spoke with a heave Orlesian accent, "This animal came into our village barking, we figured it was trying to tell us something was happening and followed it here," the wolf turned to Isala and began to growl at him, "This must be the cause, we've heard many travelers saying how they have barely escaped ambushes you set, we'll take him into custody, thank you for bringing him to us,"

As the guards went to arrest Isala Caleb spoke up, "I don't think that will be necessary, I'm taking him with me to Val Royeaux," the guards stopped and looked at him, "You won't have to worry about him anymore,"

"And what business do you have in Val Royeaux?"

"We're on a mission from the Queen of Ferelden," Ser Thomas answered the guard with dropping his gaze from the guard.

"Why should I believe that?" the guard came closer to the old templar.

"We have the princess with us do we not," Ser Thomas motioned over towards Eleanor who just waived at the staring guards.

"I see," the guard paused clearly considering what he should do next, "Sorry for the inconvenience, please continue we'll send word to…"

Ser Thomas stopped the guard in the middle of the sentence, "No need, we need to arrive in Val Royeaux with as little attention on us as possible,"

"I understand than let us get out of your way," the guard ordered for his men back to the village and within moments they were out of view.

The group continued for some way down the path until they had arrived back on the Imperial Highway a ways past the forest, "That was a great cover back there, I never could have made up something like that on the spot," Caleb told Ser Thomas jokingly.

"It wasn't made up, I really **am** on a mission in Orlais," Ser Thomas replied looking back at him.

"What do you mean?" Caleb walked next to the old templar.

"The day you were thrown into the dungeon, the Queen called me to talk to me before you went before her and the King, she told me of a plan she had to help make Orlais an active ally of Ferelden, she told me her plan of sending me here to aid the revolutionaries against Empress Celene, I brought you along with the thought that I could keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble, I didn't however, expect the others to join our venture but the goal remains,"

"So when we left Denerim it was to overthrow the Orlesian government and not to perform some templar errand?" Caleb responded coldly.

"Yes," was all Ser Thomas replied.

"So once again I'm kept out of the loop of information from someone I considered so close to me," his tone filled with anger and he was on the verge of yelling, "why is it that the people I trust don't trust me enough to tell me anything important, I thought of anyone you were the one person I could always trust yet you don't even see fit to tell me the nature of our trip," the rest of the group stopped moving and watched the argument.

"Caleb, if I'd told you, you might not have come and I…"

Caleb cut him off, raising his voice to a yell, "NO, DON'T EVEN TRY TO REASON WHY YOU DID IT, THERE IS NO EXCUSE IN MY MIND THAT JUSTIFIES THIS," he took a deep breath and stopped yelling but still had a very angry tone, "You were one of the few people that I thought I could always trust, and in a month it turns out that not just one but two of them don't even trust me," out of the corner of his eye he could see Eleanor turn her gaze to her feet, "I can't trust anyone can I, is that the final lesson you have for me?," he turned around to face the rest of the travelers, "What are you looking at? Get moving," he ordered the command and continued walking down the Imperial Highway.

They had walked past the city of Lydes which was the city south of the bridge that crossed the Waking Sea. Once across that they would be a day away Val Royeaux. They had run into little trouble since their run in with those guards earlier that day. They were going through another forest to get to the bridge. They had set up camp and were preparing a meal when events started to unfold.

Everyone except Eleanor was around the campfire and she was in her tent. Caleb looked around a noticed that the wolf that had been traveling with them was missing. He looked around but didn't see it around the camp. He then began to think about how strangely intelligent the animal was. It understood human behavior better than would be expected of any animal even a marbari. It also seemed to always know exactly what they were saying and would react like a person would.

"YOU MANGY BEAST, HOW DARE YOU," Caleb and the rest of the group turned to Eleanor's tent where the scream had come from. They all saw the wolf run out of the tent and into the surrounding forest with something in its mouth. Eleanor ran out right after it wearing nothing except her undergarments. She looked around the camp and after not seeing the wolf turned her eyes to Caleb, "Caleb, go after it,"

"Why me?" as soon as the words left his mouth her gaze tightened and shot a feeling of fear through his body, "Right, I'll be right back," he hopped up and ran into the part of trees that the wolf had gone into. He used his sword to cut through the rough parts of the bush and some vines hanging from the trees, he made his way through for several minutes until he found himself in a clearing that he o had only seen in the dream that had burned it's self into his memory.

It was almost exactly the same as it had been when he had seen it in his dreams. The hut sat almost in the middle of the clearing and had a good sized creek running behind it. There was a campfire a few yards away from the hut with a pot over it and upon moving closer to it he could tell that it was full of a stew being prepared for a meal.

He continued to look around the clearing until he heard a voice come from the entrance, "You know Caleb, it's considered rude to wander around one's home," he turned expecting to see the old woman that had given him the message in the first dream he had. It was instead a much younger woman.

She had long wavy black hair and yellow eyes that seemed to show a sense of confidence. She wore raggedy purple robes and she carried a mage's staff which looked to be made of the nearby trees. Caleb turned to face her with his sword still in hand, "And how is it that you know who I am?"

She began to walk slowly towards the campfire staring into the fire. Caleb had never fought a mage but Ser Thomas described it as one of the most frightening things in his life. "I know many things about you, traveling with someone gives you great insight about them. I'm more impressed that neither you or the templar Ser Thomas were able to see through my disguise,"

"That is because I taught you well," they both turned to see the old woman from his dream walk out of the entrance of the hut, "Good Juliet, you brought him here just as I instructed," Caleb but his sword back on his back.

"Yes mother," Juliet answered not looking a way from the fire.

The old woman turned to Caleb, "I trust your journey is underway,"

"You should know since you apparently had someone watching me,"

"She was not sent to watch you, she was sent to make sure that you came here,"

"Was that really necessary?"

"It was, she needed to learn about those she would be traveling with and I needed some quiet," she began laughing and Caleb looked over to Juliet.

"What do you mean 'those she would be traveling with'?"

"That is another reason why I had he bring you here so I could send her with you,"

"You couldn't have just told me and send her than?"

"I felt that you would be far more accepting of her presence this way,"

"What can she do?"

Juliet emerged from the hut where she had been able to enter without Caleb noticing and answer the question herself, "I can shapeshift and have a control over magic something no other in you group has,"

Her mother continued for her, "She will also be able to give you any massage I need to give you,"

"And if I don't want to take her along?"

"Than you will have to figure everything out on your own,"

"Fine, I'll take her along,"

"Excellent, good bye mother, don't move any of my things I want everything where I left it when I return victorious,"

"Yes, and Caleb do try to keep my daughter safe will you,"

Caleb and Juliet walked back through trees back to the camp to introduce the group to their returning companion.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Caleb and Juliet walked into the camp and as they drew closer Ser Thomas turned his head to look at them. He got up, drew his sword, and began moving towards Juliet with speed Caleb had never seen before. He drew his sword quickly and barely managed to get in the way of the attack in time, "What are you doing Caleb? She's an apostate, she's dangerous" Ser Thomas demanded of Caleb.

"All you need to know is that she's coming with us. Aside from that you're not getting an explanation" Even though Ser Thomas was old it still took all of Caleb's strength to hold him off. They stayed in their stare down for a few minutes before Ser Thomas backed away.

"Very well," He turned his head to Juliet and pointed his finger at her, "But if you make one wrong move I won't hesitate to cut you down"

"I'm so scared" Juliet sarcastically mocked him. Ser Thomas almost took another swing at her but walked off to his tent to cool down instead.

By now all the other companions had gathered around to look and see what was going on. They all gazed at the mysterious woman standing next to Caleb. Eleanor was the first to ask the question that was on all of their minds, "Caleb, who is this woman?"

"I am…" Juliet started to respond but Caleb cut her off.

"Her name's Juliet, I found her wondering around the forest. She needed somewhere to go so I decided to invite her along with us," Caleb calmly addressed them. Eleanor and Isala seemed to accept the explanation and walked off to their tents. Only Gwaren continued to examine Julie and he appeared to want to ask about her but decided against it.

"If you don't mind my asking, why did you lie about me?" Juliet asked

Caleb turned to face her and explained, "Because Eleanor and Ser Thomas don't know about Diederik or what your mother has told me, and it is going to stay like that, understand?"

"I suppose if you want to keep secrets, that's your business," Juliet coldly responded showing how little she actually cared, "but my next question is: where do I sleep?"

"You can sleep in the back of the wagon for tonight, don't worry it's a lot more comfortable than it looks. When we reach Halamshiral tomorrow, we'll buy some equipment for you," Caleb led her to the wagon and helped her into the back. After Juliet was settled in Caleb returned to his own tent to retire for the night.

The next day the group awoke early and set out towards the last city on their way to Val Royeaux; Halamshiral. It hadn't taken more than half the day to get to the city and the group was plenty excited to get there. Caleb heard them talking up a storm behind him. It hadn't taken that long to move from Jader to here but a lot had happened and stopping in the city would give them time to relax a bit before moving on to the Orlesian capital.

Caleb turned his head to look at the strange companions he had picked up. The dwarf that had tried to rob them, sharing stories with the elf that had tried to kill him. The witch that had snuck into their group as an animal, talking with the princess who he had fallen in love with while she was pretending to be a commoner. And the Templar that had trained him and been like a father to him was bringing up the rear.

Caleb turned back to face the road. He thought about what would await them, if Ser Thomas was sent to help a revolution against the empress there would be no telling how long they would be in the city. He figured the best thing to do was to prepare a strategy for how he would get to Starkhaven and deal with Diederik.

Than they reached the city of Halamshiral, it was about the size of Highever but a lot more crowded than it had been. They approached the city wall and as they approached the gate a guard pulled them over and ordered that they leave the wagon outside the city. So the put the wagon where the guard instructed, next to the wagons of other travelers in merchants and stabled the horses. They proceeded into the city and walked through it until they reached the town square.

"Alright everyone, if you need anything this is the place to get it. After here we're heading straight to Val Royeaux," Ser Thomas told the group though Caleb was barely paying him any attention. He was more caught up with taking in the sheer magnificence of the city, it was almost like Denerim with the amount of people running around in the market area they stood in, "Caleb," he turned to look at Ser Thomas.

"What?"

"Look out for the others; I need to take care of somethings before we go into Val Royeaux,"

"Alright, you can count on me," And with a nod Ser Thomas turned to Eleanor and motioned for her to go with him. The two left leaving the other four to themselves.

"So what are we supposed to do in the meantime?" Gwaren asked.

"First off we can buy Juliet some equipment and get some more food and supplies while were here in the market. Afterwards let's find a tavern, I could use a drink"

**3 Hours Later**

The group had gotten everything they thought that they would need from the market and had taken it back to the wagon. They walked into a tavern called "The Bastard Prince", a name which as a citizen of Ferelden Caleb couldn't help but think about his own king. They sat around a table in the almost empty building and ordered a round of ale, "Out of all the Orlesian cities, this one has some of the best ale," Gwaren said as the wench walked away from the table.

"I'm going to hold you too that, dwarf" Isala commented

"Anything is better than the ale my mother would make," Juliet said with a laugh, the others laughed as well. This was the first time that they had just been able to cut loose and blow of some steam. Maker only knew what would await them in the next few months.


End file.
